


The Scoop!

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Boarding School Buddies [33]
Category: Batman (Comics), Gilmore Girls, Superman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fixing the whole stollen boat mess, Gen, Yeah seriously no stealing a yacht for this kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory receives a better offer than Mitchum Huntzberger's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scoop!

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Let's uh...let's pay no attention to the end of season 5-7 of Gilmore Girls.  
> 2\. To everyone disappointed that Batfleck is Bruce in this series, sorry not sorry, He is a flawless Bruce Wayne (and one of the only things I enjoyed about BvS) and Christian Bale is not my Batman.

“Good, you’re out of class.” 

Rory yelps and jumps and spins around, eyes wide. “Bruce! What are you doing here?!” 

It’s just about dinner time, and Bruce is sitting on a bench outside her dorm.

“I wanted to talk to you about an opportunity that’s come up.” 

“An opportunity?” Rory asks, sitting down next to him and adjusting her bag. 

“An internship.” 

“Oh...well...Uhm...Mitchum Huntzberger offered me one, and-” 

Bruce nods. “What if I can offer you something better?” 

“Better?” Rory asks, her eyebrows raising.

"Uh-huh." 

A tall woman with raven hair walks up to them then. She’s beautiful, and intelligent-looking, and her phone is plastered to her ear. 

“Jimmy. Jimmy. Jimmy, Jimmy, I don’t care about bee stings! Just snap the- get the photos, Jimmy, if we want this piece on global warming to hit home, we need the pictures.” She nods and hangs up the phone. “Sorry. My photographer is a total doofus, and I left him at home with my husband, who is also kind of a doofus.” 

Bruce grins. “Rory Gilmore, Lois Lane. Lois, this is Rory.” 

Rory stares, eyes wide. “Y-you’re-” 

“Yep,” Lois nods. “Look, I’m gonna cut right to the chase: Clark drew the short straw last week and got stuck searching for internship candidates. He dropped your work on my desk and it’s great. How do you feel about ditching whatever Mitchum offered you and spending your summer in Metropolis interning at the Planet?” 

Rory’s eyes get wider. “The...The Daily Planet?” 

Lois grins and nods. “It’s twelve weeks, you’d be working under myself and Clark Kent. There’s some travel involved sometimes, so I hope your passport is in order-”

“It is!” 

Lois beams at her. “Great. See you June first.” 

Rory shakes her head out as Lois starts to walk away. “Wait. Wait, wait, is this- is this because Mom and Bruce are close?” 

Lois turns on her heel and lifts an eyebrow. “No, Rory. It’s because Clark Kent read your work and shoved it under my nose until I finally agreed to read it. I sent feelers out to see if you would be interested in an internship, and it turns out we have a friend in common. We just had lunch before we came to talk to you.” 

Bruce nods. “Lunch and an interview.” 

“I’m opportunistic, what can I say?” Lois grins. She pulls her phone out again and starts typing on it. “I’m emailing you all the details, including housing information, and dates...copying in Clark and Perry and Bruce because he’s nosy…” 

“Concerned for my niece’s well-being,” Bruce corrects her.

“And...sent!” Lois grins. “Let me know, Gilmore. There are plenty of other candidates who would literally kill for this spot.” 

Rory blinks and looks at Bruce. “Yes! My answer is yes, let’s do this thing!” 

Lois nods. “Good. June First. See you then.” 

Rory watches her go, before turning to Bruce. “I’m...I’m gonna be carrying around Lois Lane’s coffee!” 

Bruce grins. 

Rory yelps excitedly and hugs him. 

***** 

Rory sighs heavily as she unpacks her things, her mother sitting on the bed watching her. 

“He’s really mad,” Rory says. “I’ve never seen him angry like this, but he’s so mad.” 

“Because you saw an opportunity and went for it?” Lorelai asks, confused.

“Because I didn’t talk to him first,” Rory says. “And I guess that makes sense. We’re a couple...it’s a big decision...twelve weeks is a long time…” 

“Logan should be happy for you, Sweets, not thinking of himself.” 

“Besides, Mitchum only offered me his internship because his family was rude to me,” Rory points out. “Lois Lane read my work. Lois Lane! She offered me an internship based off of my work!” 

Lorelai beams.


End file.
